deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LB
The conflict known as World War II is the most destructive war in known human history. It has been the setting for movies, books, video games, and many other things I can't think of. In the one corner, we have Viktor Reznov, the Soviet Sergeant (and later Captain) who led his men through the bloody battlefields of the Eastern Front, proving time and time again that the German War Machine was not invincible. But, in the other corner, we have Sergeant Rock, the rough-and-tumble Sergeant of DC Comic's Easy Company, a man who plowed through and took part in every single major action in Western Front Europe. When the bullets fly, which World War II tough-guy will emerge as the Deadliest Warrior! Viktor Reznov Sergeant Viktor Reznov was the commander of the Red Army's 3rd Shock Army during World War II, and one of the Soviet Union's greatest war heroes. He was sent to Stalingrad to assassinate Heinrich Amsel, an SS officer responsible for thousands of Russian deaths, but he was trapped in a massacre by German soldiers. Playing dead, Reznov met the only other survivor of the massacre, Dmitri Petrenko, who he befriended. Together, the two succeeded in killing Amsel. Reznov and Dimitri would go on to be part of the Red Army's assault on Germany itself, eventually taking Berlin, laying siege to the Reichstag, and ending the war. After the serving in Berlin, Reznov is transferred, along with his close comrade Dimitri Petrenko to the Arctic Circle to acquire a chemical weapon developed by Nazi-German scientists called Nova-6. He is later betrayed and detained by his commanding officers and witnesses Petrenko being exposed to Nova-6. He escapes but destroys the chemical, hoping to rid of existence. However, he is subsequently incarcerated in the Vorkuta Gulag for going against the government's orders. He along with an American prisoner, Alex Mason, escape. During the escape attempt, Reznov sacrifices his chance of freedom and bestows it to Mason. The former Red Army sergeant was executed. Weapons |-| Rifle = Mosin-Nagant *Weight: 7.5 lbs *Feed System: 5-round magazine *Cartridge: 7.62 x 54mmR |-| Submachine Gun = PPSh-41 *Weight: 8 lbs *Feed System: 35-round box magazine *Cartridge: 7.62 x 25mm Tokarev |-| Pistol = TT-33 *Weight: 1.88 lbs *Feed System: 8-round magazine *Cartridge: 7.62 x 25mm Tokarev |-| Melee = Russian Machete *Length: 18 inches *Edge: Single Special X-Factor Reznov is basically unable to be put down. He has survived being beaten, shot, and horridly injured, but has been able to get right back up and continue shooting and killing Nazis. And although I am using WWII Reznov, he was literally in a Soviet Gulag for decades, and even that was unable to break his spirit and will, he even went on to lead a pyhric prison escape (with Mason being the only known successful escapee). The only way this man can be stopped, is when he is killed. Sgt. Rock 'Sergeant Franklin 'Frank' John Rock '''was the senior sergeant of 'Easy Company,' a unit of the United States Army that fought in North Africa, Italy, and eventually France and the push into Germany. Alongside Easy Company, he fought in every major action in the War in Europe. He was promoted to sergeant for single-handedly holding a hill against an relentless German onslaught even after all the other men had been killed. He has a major loathing for warfare, but understands that it is neccessary to end cruel regimes. He has a very strong bond with his men, and in return they have a deep sense of loyalty to Rock, willing to go charging into hell if he gave the order. He is extremely tough, surviving numerous gunshot wounds, shrapnel from grenades, being exposed to freezing water, and other dangerous hazards, and still managing to go and fight off Nazis. Rock is a highly effective close combat fighter, able to take out enemies armed with melee weapons. The end of Sgt. Rock's life is debated. The most commonly accepted theory (provided by one of the writers) is that Sgt. Rock was killed by the last bullet fired in the War in Europe. In fact, it has been said that Sgt. Rock and Easy Company are the only true WWII Era DC Comic characters, as they all suppossedly are killed in WWII. Rock is the last to die, being killed protecting a little German girl from a crossfire. It is later found out that the bullet that killed Sgt. Rock is the last bullet fired in WWII. Weapons |-| Rifle = M1 Garand *Weight: 9.5 lbs *Feed System: 8-round ''en bloc ''clip *Cartridge: .30-06 |-| Submachine Gun = M1 Thompson *Weight: 10.8 lbs *Feed System: 30-round magazine *Cartridge: .45 ACP |-| Pistol = *Weight: 2.44 lbs *Feed System: 7-round magazine *Cartridge: .45 ACP |-| Melee = Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Fists *Combination of Bare-knuckle boxing and streetfighting Special X-Factor Sgt. Rock has an... 'ability' called 'Combat Antenna.' It is a kind of 'sixth sense' that warns him of incoming danger. In the Comics, it gives him the ability to partially avoid catastrophe, enabling him to warn Easy Company of incoming ambushes and the like. It never helps them avoid the problem entirely, but the heads-up warning is often enough that Easy Company is not entirely taken by surprise, and enables them to fight off ambushes that would annihilate them if Rock hadn't given them the warning. X-Factors Viktor Reznov is no slouch when it comes to being a marksman, being the sniper originally intended to take down General Amsel. Yet most of his own battles afterwards involve being in melee or submachine gun range. Spraying and praying (though Reznov doesn't really do that) doesn't involve much marksmanship, so that knocks him down a bit. Sgt. Rock has down three German fighter planes with only a single clip from a Thompson submachine gun. A Thompson isn't meant for long-range engagements, so the fact that he downed three fighters on a single clip is what boosts him up. Viktor Reznov will kill any Nazi he comes across. As in the one segment int he fight in Germany, when the three Germans are surrendering, he orders them to either be burnt or shot, as it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if they are young, old, weak... He will shoot them dead. Meanwhile, Sgt. Rock balked at the idea of shooting a young German boy who was shooting at him and Easy Company, and is actually shown to depress slightly at figuring out that Germany is scraping the bottom of the manpower bucket, as that means he'll be shooting at boys and old men, and maybe even the occasional female. Viktor Reznov and Sgt. Rock have both fought throughout the most bloody campaigns on both of their respective fronts. Sgt. Rock fought in North Africa, Italy, and France, and throughout the push in Nazi Germany. He fought in all the major, bloody battles in all three of those fronts. Viktor Reznov fought in all the bloody, critical battles on the Eastern Front. When compared side-by-side, even with all the bloody battles fought by Rock, nothing can stand up to the bloody campaign in Russia that Reznov fought in. Both Viktor Reznov and Sgt. Rock are both extremely tough men. Both of them have shrugged off bullets and explosions, and continued to slog through all that the Germans could throw at them. Viktor Reznov did end up losing a finger, which had a impact on the weapons he could use, and how accurate his fire was, but other than that nothing could stop him. Sgt. Rock on the other hand, has shrugged off bullets, shrapnel, and more, and did not lose any accuracy or ability at all. Clocking at 5 feet 11 inches tall and 200 pounds, Viktor Reznov is a large, heavy set man who is good enough to get into melee combat with any man his size, and quite probably going to win. He is shown not to tire easily, and even bodily degrading (like in Vorkuta), he is still untiring. At 6 feet tall and weighing 180 pounds, Sgt. Rock is just as tall and as big as Reznov is, and seems to have the same bottomless stamina reserve that is possessed by Reznov, and seems to be in just as good physical condition. Notes #The battle will take place in a semi-abandonded city, with the occasional civilian showing up. #It will be one-on-one. #I'd prefer an edges format, and a few sentences as of why one thing beats another. I will accept a very well written paragraph, though, if it explains well enough why one man would win. Battle ''A bombed out city, Germany. 1945. Easy Company was no where to be seen, so Rock was alone. The staff sergeant slowly walked through the streets of a city that seemed to have had the crap bombed out of it. His Garand was raised and he was scanning the bombed-out shells of buildings, as Germans might leap out of them at any second. His antenna wasn't vibing, so their wasn't anything waiting to go and leap out at him. Yet at the same time, it didn't feel right. The few civilans he had seen scrambling around appeared frightened, but who wouldn't at a time like this. Though, it didn't seem afraid of him. He was interuppted as a German teen stumbled and fell in front of him, and then scrambled to get back up and continued off. Rock pulled his helmet lower over his face as he continued on, swinging the Garand left in right over the windows and debris. ---///---///--- Viktor Reznov plodded his way through the city, easily blasting any German soldier who stumbled into his way. This was their land, their people, thier blood being attacked, killed, and spilled now. He would make them wish they had never messed with his beloved motherland. A civilian stumbled into his way, and he brutally shoved them aside, and only the fact that there were no enemies to be seen (probably hiding) that stopped him from shooting it, but he didn't want to alert the enemy.. yet. He paused as the measured footsteps of a soldier reached his ears, and he quickly darted into a ruined building. He quickly went about the place, making sure no Germans were inside before taking a position that hid him from view. He hefted his Nagant to his soldier and waited for the German to round the corner... but what came around the corner wasn't a German, well, it at least didn't look like one. He didn't really care at the moment, it was a enemy in his mind, as it appeared to be looking for him. Reznov aimed and squeezed the trigger.... ---///---///--- Rock's 'combat antennae' twinged... Rock suddenly rolled, the bullet from Reznov's Nagant impacting the ground were he had been standing. He came to a stop, crouched, and raised the Garand and quickly fired four times at where the bullet had come from. Reznov flinched back as four rounds impacted various points around him. He straightened up and worked the Nagant's bolt, firing another round towards Rock. Rock sprang from his position in time for the bullet not to hit anything vital, but the bullet went and grazed his arm. Rock ignored the pain and charged forward, emptying the magazine of his Garand, which made it's trademark 'ping' as the clip spat out. He dropped the weapon as he neared the building, unslinging his Thompson, which he was way more comfortable using than a rifle. Reznov looked down as Rock darted in, and he threw his Nagant aside as he picked up his PPSh. He then waited for Rock to round the corner. Rock's 'antennae' twinged again, and he lept back as a spray of 7.62 tore at the concrete next to him, peppering his face with splinters of concrete. He put his Thompson around the corner and started spraying .45 back at his adversary. Reznov let out a growl as a round went and went through a fleshy part of his abdomen, staining his uniform red. As Rock slowly came forward and entered the 'room,' Reznov appeared and drove himself into Rock, throwing Rock onto his back, which made him drop his Thompson. Reznov lowered his PPSh, and squeezed the trigger! Click... Reznov looked down in surprise at his SMG, and that was all Rock needed. Rock drew his M1911 and fired, the round striking the PPSh in the barrel and tossing it out of Reznov's hands. Reznov looked over as Rock got back to his feet, and drew his own Tokarev. There was a silent standoff, both men having their weapons lowered at the other. Then they both started firing. Two rounds impacted Rock in the stomach (barely missing his vitals), and Reznov was hit in the thigh once and in the stomach once. With a mighty roar, Reznov seemingly ignored his wounds and again drove his shoulder into Rock, knocking the man out of the 'room' and onto the debris below. Reznov then turned and dropped his Tokarev and quickly disappeared. ---///---///--- Rock cried out in pain as he landed on his back onto a few stones. He raised his head and looked himself over. His arm was grazed, two wounds in the stomach, and his face was covered in dried-over cuts from being peppered with concrete. He then groaned and pulled himself to his feet. He checked his 1911. Three rounds. He looked up, and upon not seeing Reznov, he went hobbling off. ---///---///--- From his new position, Reznov looked at himself. Thigh, and stomach, and abdomen. Worse had happened at Stalingrad, these wounds were nothing. He had no firearms left, only his machete, which he drew. He looked around for some kind of advantage that might make him topple that fascist that was currently his adversary. Then, he saw it... ---///---///--- Rock walked slowly, his M1911 at his side as he searched the streets for his adversary. This man was probably one of the most capable men he had faced. He respected that, not many people put up much of a fight wen on 1 v 1. He walked past a street when words reached his ears. "Hey, svoloch!" ---///---///--- Rock stopped, and he then turned, his M1911 aimed and ready to shoot. Reznov was squarely facing him, his machete in one-hand. He then shouted a challenge. "Are you man enough to face me without the gun, fascist?" He yelled, swinging the machete in front of him as if in a taunt. Rock stared for a long moment at Reznov, the M1911 steady in his hands. Then the M1911 went skittering on the ground towards Reznov. Rock took up a boxing pose and faced Reznov again. He then started forward. His challege having been answered, Reznov let out a roar and charged forward at Rock, slashing his machete like a madman at Rock. Rock, using his streetfighting and boxing experience to his advantage, did his best to minimize the effect of the slashes that Reznov landed; jagged cuts appearing on his form. Rock then lashed out with is fist, his blow impacting Reznov in an uppercut, slightly lifting the Soviet off of his feet. Reznov stumbled back, but then lashed forward with a renewed intensity. His blow caught Rock on the shoulder, cutting deep into his flesh, and blood spurted out along with a sound of pain and defiance from Rock. With Reznov so close, Rock went and landed a blow to the side of Reznov's jaw. Reznov was stunned for the briefest of moments, and with this moment, Rock funneled his remaining strength into a powerful uppercut. Reznov was lifted off his feet, and thudded to the ground on his back a few feet away. Reznov looked up, and found himself staring down the barrel of Rock's M1911, which Rock had picked up. Reznov then looked at Rock. "Do it!" Rock was prepared to do it, when out of the corner of his eye, something made him balk. A small German girl was huddled in a corner, having seen the entire debacle. Her eyes were wide with terror and fear, both because of the Soviet that was radiating anger, but also because of the large American who was appearing to be ready to execute the Soviet in front of her. Rock was busy waging a war in his mind, and started to decide against killing the guy and traumatising the girl further. Reznov had other plans. He swung his machete up, and knocked off Rock's aim, making the gun discharge into the road. He then sprang up, and with lightning speed, made a slash up and across Rock's chest. Rock cried out and stumbled back, and if he hadn't backed into a wall of a destroyed building, probably would have fell over. With rage coursing through him, Reznov charged forward ready to deliver the final, mortal blow on Easy Company's Staff Sergeant. Bang-Bang. Reznov slowed, a large, red spot welling on his chest, and blood starting to fountain from his neck. His steps finally stopped, and he fell to his knees. The machete clattered to the ground, before falling forward, a dark red pool started to spread out from around him. ---///---///--- Rock slid down the wall, until he was in a semi-sitting position. He made his breaths slow and steady, trying to fight the black that was creeping into the edge of his vision. His uniform was tattered with cuts and bullet holes, and the blood from the massive chest cut and deep shoulder wound was still slowly leaking all over him. "H-H-Herr...?" Came a quiet, female voice. The little girl had come over, probably to see if the American had died from his wounds. Rock slowly looked over at the little girl, who let out a terrified squeak upon seeing him move. "Hmm?" He managed to ask. Expert's Opinion It was a very close fight, with our experts arguing over whether the brutal Reznov would defeat the experience Rock. When it came down to it though, Rock emerged the winner due to his superior toughness, marksmanship, and operational experience. The Garand was better suited for the type of fighting in this battle, and the PPSh is surely one beastly SMG. The M1911 vs. Tokarev debate was divided, but people generally agreed that Rock's hand-to-hand combat ability negated the advantage of Reznov's machete. Though, Rock also won due to his 'combat antennae' ability being able to warn him when Reznov was about to launch an ambush. It was close, but DC's Sgt. Rock emerges as the Deadliest Warrior! Category:Blog posts